


Without You

by BedazzledDiana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Mikasa returns home after months of being away and the loneliness of her apartment eats her away.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping after reading the last chapter of SNK

Mikasa stood outside her apartment door. She took a deep breath has she put her hand on the door.

"You have to do this. You can't stay away forever." She reminded herself. Mikasa let out a shaky sigh and walked into her apartment. _After not being home for two months, being back feels... weird._

_After the accident, it was so hard to come home and face my empty bed. I know that I can't stay away forever. This is my home. I live here. I have to get used to sleeping alone again._

Mikasa walked into her kitchen and placed her keys on the counter. She opened the fridge and was slightly surprised to see it stocked with food that was most likely spoiled by now. She looked up at a Tupperware container that had a note on top. She grabbed the note.

_Saw that you didn't really have anything to eat so I whipped this up. I'll be bringing more food over later tonight. Love, Sasha._

Mikasa read the note over and over again. Each time she read it more tears sped down her cheeks. She wiped the wetness off her face. "Oh. That's right." She muttered. Mikasa put the note back on the container and closed the fridge door.

She walked into the living room. She slipped her shoes off and laid down. Mikasa looked at her phone and unlocked it. She opened her calls and nearly threw her phone when she saw she had missed calls from Eren.

She opened voicemail and let some of Eren's voicemails play.

 _"Hey, Mika, I know it's your first night back and I just wanted to let you know that everything is gonna be okay. Call me when you can."_ The next one played. _"Hey, I was looking through some stuff from high school and I found our junior year yearbook if you wanted it."_ The next. _"Mikasa, I love you and Sasha wou-"_

Mikasa didn't let the rest of the message play before she threw her phone on the ground. She started hyperventilating as tears welled in her eyes again. She started crying into her hands. A few sobs left her mouth before she could stop them. After a few minutes of crying, Mikasa wiped some of her tears away. She picked her phone up and locked it. She closed her eyes and let her breathing calm down.

She pulled herself off the couch and walked into her bedroom. She looked at the bed that was neatly made. The bed that hadn't been touched in months. She opened her closet and pulled out an old hoodie Sasha used to wear around the house on cold, winter days.

She smiled at the garment before putting it on. _It still fits,_  she thought, smiling to herself. She walked back into the living and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on and listened to the news. She yawned and laid down on the couch. She soon fell asleep.

Mikasa opened her eyes and looked over to her left and saw Sasha driving. Mikasa smiled and grabbed a fry from the 'McDonald's' bag that sat in her lap. She placed the fry in front of Sasha's mouth. Sasha smiled and ate the french fry.

"Thank you, babe." She thanked, chewing. Mikasa laughed.

"You're welcome." Mikasa grabbed Sasha's right hand and gave it a small peck. "Don't take your other hand off the wheel." She joked making both girls laugh. "I love you." Mikasa kissed Sasha's hand again.

"And I love you." Sasha kissed Mikasa's hand. "Fry, please." Mikasa giggled and gave Sasha another fry. "Thank you." The car filled with silence for a few seconds until Sasha asked, "hey, how late is it?"

Mikasa looked at her phone. "Damn." She muttered.

Sasha spared her a glance before looking back at the road. "What?" She asked.

"It's almost midnight," Mikasa started, "I think we stayed at the club way too late." She finished, shaking her head in disappointment. Sasha nodded and laughed. Sasha turned onto the main highway and stopped at a red light. She yawned and stretched her arms a little.

"I think I'm getting too old for bar hopping." She joked.

Mikasa laughed. "You know what? I agree with you." The light turned green and Sasha started driving again. She pulled up to another stoplight. The light was green and she kept driving only a car crashed into the left side.

Both girls screamed as their car skidded down the road. Glass flew over both girls. Mikasa could feel wetness dripping down her face. _Is that... blood?_

When Sasha finally gained control of the car and was able to stop it, Mikasa saw a Tractor-Trailer come speeding down the road. The truck honked it's horn before slamming into Sasha's side causing the car to start flipping. 

Mikasa screamed when she felt blood splatter on her. She held her eyes closed, tightly. When the car eventually stopped flipping, both girls were suspended upside down. Mikasa could hear the faint sound of dripping. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked at Sasha. Her eyes widened in horror and she screamed.

"Sasha!" Mikasa woke with a start. She was panting and covered in sweat. She looked down and noticed she was covered in blankets. She looked at the TV to see it was turned off. She looked around and noticed there was a pair of combat boots by the couch.

She pushed the blankets off and walked into her bathroom. She made sure she closed the door before splashing water in her face. She jumped when she heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Eren called me." The person started. They walked into more into the bathroom and Mikasa recognized the long hair. "He said you were anxious about sleeping here. So, I came here and saw you passed out on the couch. Thought I'd give you some blankets." Mikasa saw her smile in the mirror. When Mikasa didn't smile back, she grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Are you okay?" She asked. Mikasa nodded and turned around to hug her friend.

"I was dreaming about the car crash again. It was so much more vivid being back in this house again..." She admitted. Her friend nodded and hugged Mikasa close to her. She looked at Mikasa's face before kissing a scar left behind form the accident. "I love you so much, Sasha." Mikasa said, kissing Sasha.

Sasha's smile widened into the kiss. Mikasa pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you too, Mikasa." She whispered.

Mikasa laced their fingers together. "Promise me you won't leave?" She asked, innocently. "Because I promise I'm not leaving you. Not anytime soon, anyway." Sasha noticed a tear escaped Mikasa eye. She wiped it away and nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikasa. I promise." Mikasa smiled and pushed her lips against Sasha's. Sasha held Mikasa's waist tightly and Mikasa kept her hand on Sash's shoulders. The two girls kissed each other passionately.

When Sasha pulled away, breathless and panting, Mikasa pulled her into the her bedroom. They fell into the bed and Sasha wrapped her arms protectively around Mikasa.

"I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never gonna leave you." She whispered, closing her eyes. Mikasa nodded as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
